


WTF? [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, First Dates, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Malfoy's face was pinker than a fizzing whizzbee and there was a muscle jumping in his clenched jaw. Harry braced himself for the hex.He'd asked for it, in fairness. He'd gone a sass too far this time.Harry knew Malfoy would come looking for him after class. He expected it.Harry did not expect the annoying git to request 'the pleasure of accompanying him to Hogsmeade the following weekend'.And he certainly didn't expect to hear himself saying 'yes'.





	WTF? [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord Server's Drawble Challenge, September 2019, hosted by _moi_ this month 😆  
Prompt: 'Unexpected'.  
Art Restriction: Use 2 complementary colours.
> 
> Massive thank you to 'Maester's Little Helper' for giving me a hand with the email inbox and the documents while I was on hols 😉🐍 and to my lovely co-host tomoewantsdolls.


End file.
